


13 Featuring Valerie Gray

by Guardian_Rex



Series: Featuring Valerie Grey [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: I brought extra style for the writing, I'm back bitchez, we'll see how long that lasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rex/pseuds/Guardian_Rex
Summary: Local Badluck Rowdy Boy Latches Onto Portal Between Worlds, Causes Chaos For Local Space-Time,  Throws Hands with a 14 Year Old





	13 Featuring Valerie Gray

**Author's Note:**

> HI I wanna say, TheIcyMage gave me a huge boost with their awesome comments on my last installment of this series, and I gotta say thank you, so why not finish this half done chapter as thanks? Let's seeeeeeeee Jack wouldn't show off the portal lock by using it over and over again, and even if he Did feel like doing that Maddie woulda stopped him. Luck is Chaos, and Bad Luck is the worst chaos, and bad luck shadows grabbing portals are naughty spirits fucking up the space-time continuum and giving Clockwork a minor headache.

Danny was having the worst night, currently fighting what was probably an octopus’ nightmare of what its friends might become.  “Four limbs, one eye, squid headshell thingy… is this an ancient squid that was mad at dying?” Danny just barely dodged a shot of ink and groaned.  “Watch it, I just got this suit cleaned!” A split second glance as he sailed over an angry tentacle swipe revealed that the ink was  _ corrosive _ and stars why did he have to deal with this shit on a school day?  “Are you from the ages long past or are you a nightmare brought to life?”  The answer was another swing so Danny caught it with the beam of his thermos and capped it, finally.  Turning up his Fenton Phone Danny sighed. “Finally wrapped up that disturbance on Eido Lane.”

“ _ Having trouble with a wolf twice the natural size by the Nasty Burger on 66th street, _ ” Sam said with a few grunts, the sound of her ectopistol firing and Sam’s swearing filling Danny’s ear.  “ _ I can’t get it to hold still long enough for me to shoot it after I got in the first shot.   My wards aren’t going to hold much longer. _ ”

“On it,” Danny said as he zipped off in Sam’s direction.  Claws and fangs meant he’d need to be careful, so Danny focused on his hazmat suit and thought instead of Doomed™.  The armor from the game replaced his hazmat in a flash of light and Danny flew faster.

Interrupting his flight was a pink blob with six arms and seven eyes that zipped past him as fast as it could.  Danny fired his plasma bolt out of reflex more than anything, followed quickly by a pink bolt of ectoplasma that hit where the ghost had dodged.  Pulling on his shot, Danny willed it to arc back and smack the stunned ghost in the face, burning it and offering ample time to suck it up into hi- Valerie had something like a thermos on her, but more generic cylinder looking.  “Hey Val, fancy seeing you here. There’s a lot of ghosts out tonight, also what do you do with those when you fill up the container?”

“I grab one of the other ones I’ve been supplied with,” Val said with a growl in her voice as Danny sped on and she did her best to keep up.  “Any idea why so many are out? I’ve been catching these things since I got home from school!”

“If I find out I’ll beat it up and deal with it then.  Also think you can meet me tomorrow after school so I can grab those off of you and release them back into the Zone?”  Val was giving him a look, he could feel the judgment behind the visor. “How would you feel being smushed against someone else for days and weeks on end?”

Val was silent for several moments as they headed toward Nasty Burger.  Then Danny’s ghost sense flared and he glared in the direction of… something with a bunch of arms rearing up fire breath.  He fired from his eyes, Val shot it in the face and Danny caught it. “Fine. I’ll cover the rest of the town.”

“Have fun,” Danny said.  The two split apart and Danny dove for the white and green patterned wolf zipping around Sam.  He heard the clicks of a tapped out blaster and pulled his thermos, turning it on mid aim. Just as cracks webbed themselves throughout the dark violet barrier around Sam the wolf was sucked up into Danny’s thermos.  “Ah ah ah! Don’t eat that boy, it’s vegetarian!”

“You had to save me with the lamest one-liner you could think of?”  Sam rolled her eyes, lowering her wards just enough to jab Danny in the arm.  “Thanks though, I forgot these ran out of charge.”

“Turning anything into plasma takes power,” Danny said, placing a hand on the Nasty Burger’s wall and reaching through it with his ectoplasm until he felt electricity.  Then he took the pistol and pulled power from the store to the gun until it was reasonably charged, doing his best to ignore the uncomfortable tingle in his mouth. “Tuck, how’s it going on your end?”

There was the staticy hiss of wind against the mic, then the sound of a very loud snake’s hiss.   _ “It’s goin. This fucking snake is fast though _ .”  Tucker growled and a shot rang out followed by a litany of swears.  “ _ I can, 100%, deal with this solo. _ ”

“Right,” Danny said with a roll of his eyes.  The gun was charged and he handed it to Sam. “Where are you?”

_ “The park cause Sam made me take it as part of my patrol.”   _ Tucker fired again and went quiet.

Sam rolled her eyes and Danny shot off into the air, rushing toward the park.  The buildings blurred under him and greenery came into view. Then, there was a flash of light and Danny flew to it.  He found Tucker panting heavily and capping his thermos. There were slammed trees and branches and cuts in things. Danny returned to his hazmat and stood on the ground across from Tucker.  “You ok?”

“Too much… physical activity.”  Tucker sat down on the part of the bench that wasn’t broken into pieces.  “Ugh, this feels a lot like exercise Danny, we both know I’m not a fan.” Laying his head back, Tucker raised a brow.  “Any clue where they’re all coming from?”

“No clue,” Danny sighed, feeling the tax of running around this much in one night weigh on him.   “I’d really fucking appreciate knowing, that way I might be able to stop -” Danny froze, the oceanic ebb and flow of the Zone’s power, just beyond human sight, receded like the warning of a tidal wave.  He could see it, in the silvery shadows of the night with his eyes of the grave. Green was pulled around and around in a single spot, less like a riptide or a wave and more like a whirlpool. And in a flash it tore through the boundary, shape seeming to change every second from the human perspective as it spun and spun in directions no human could see.

“I don’t think you can stop that from happening,” Tucker said.  His voice felt distant, at the other end of a long tunnel, while Danny stared at the thing that pulled itself through the rift.   Six arms, five faces, indigo skin, and thirteen bright red eyes. Mouths opened to roar and plasma sparked to life in Danny’s hands.

“No, but I can stop  _ that. _ ”  Danny let loose a blast that struck the  _ thing _ in one of its faces, scorching the entire face.  One of its arms swung out to smack him in the face, knocking Danny back while Tucker started running to flank it, shooting it in the head.  The creature stumbled, before grabbing a chunk of the ground and throwing it at Tucker. Tucker ducked out of the way, only getting scraped by the rock on his arm.  Danny reached into that brilliant storm of gas and heat and light and pulled it together into one spot between his palms, humming with the cry of a star taking form.  With a fling, he struck the ghost back into the portal it came from and watched as the rift between worlds sealed itself up. Letting out a sigh, Danny slumped to the ground.  

“Alright, shit.  I feel like I’ve been fighting for like, 24 hours now.  Can this be over?” A shiver ran up his spine, familiar and alien all at once, and Danny groaned.  The sense of dread carried by the cold of his ghost sense was different, but Danny was too tired to care.  “Wonderful, one more to go.” Rising up into the air, Danny turned to the sound of a loud motor revving in the distance.  Rolling his eyes, the teen flew off to quickly catch up with the motorcycle tearing down the road. “Uh, I believe you’re speeding.”

A wave of emotions slammed into Danny, too many to keep track of and decipher but the clearest one was anger.  “Shadow,” the greasy blond barked out, “attack!” Before Danny could question that odd choice of retort, the ghost’s shadow peeled itself off of the ground and launched itself at Danny, smacking him in the face hard enough to send him crashing to the ground and grinding against the concrete.  Reorienting himself, Danny heard something slicing against metal, a thud, and looked up just in time to see a light post falling down his way. Flinching to the side, Danny sucked his teeth as the ghosts he’d caught flew out in a wave from the busted Fenton Thermos.

“ _ Shit _ !  Alright, fuck, this is gonna suck.”  Danny drew the energy he had to his hands, pressed them down on the ground, and like wildfire emerald light spread out across the concrete, further and faster with each second.  Pulling his hand upward, Danny willed the plasma to rise as fast as it could, and like a solarflare the area was engulfed in green and white light. The explosion shook the street and threw Danny into the nearest wall, leaving a him-shaped imprint.  Danny opened his eyes long enough to see another swirling vortex of green light, the pressure of so much ectoplasmic energy being released at once tearing open a vacuum in the space between worlds. A flash of light and he was no longer one of the things being sucked into that vacuum and chucked into the other side, and Danny got to see the portal implode before his consciousness gave out.

 

When Valerie saw the shining light in the distance, she had a feeling something was about to go down.  As she flew toward it, she was proven almost immediately corrected when an exposion bigger than anything she’d ever seen went off and nearly blinded her.  Picking up speed, Valerie was there in minutes. There was a crater in the street half a football field wide, and a foot deep. Everything nearby was scorched and twisted outward away from it, and looking around there was only one thing that didn’t look obliterated nearby.  A closer look, and Valerie gasped. “Danny?” Flying down, she hopped off of her board and checked him over, not entirely sure what she was looking for. His face was flushed red from the heat, but his pulse seemed normal. Lifting him up in her arms, Valerie got onto her hoverboard and rose up until she saw the Fentonworks’ sign.

And of course, as she flew by, the Fentons were rolling out in their tank thing.  “Is that even legal to drive in?” One of them must’ve seen her, because it turned, tearing up the pavement, and chased after her.  “Damnit, ok, how to do this? I gotta set him down gently somewhere they’ll see. But seeing me do it, they’ll probably think I hurt him.”  Dragging a gloved hand down her face, Valerie groaned. “Why the hell were you even out here when there’s ghosts attacking every corner?” Valerie went low, slowing down enough to set Danny down on his doorstep and then zoom off, but not before getting clipped between her shoulders by a shot from the Fenton’s tank.  “Damn, that stings.”

 


End file.
